The Ranch Hand
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma has a special job around the ranch... AU written for LJ's Hentai Contest


Title: The Ranch Hand  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Ciel, Lizzie, Soma  
>Genres: romance<br>Warnings: none  
>Word Count: 666<br>Summary: Soma has a special job around the ranch

Author's note: This an AU set in the old west, where Soma and Agni (who's briefly mentioned) are from Mexico instead of India.

Author's note 2: Don/ Doña are Spanish honorifics which are rarely used nowadays and they have no English equivalent. Isabel is the Spanish form of the name "Elizabeth." And the following Spanish phrases were translated by Babel Fish: mi amigo/mi amigos is my "friend/ my friends"; jefe estúpido is "stupid boss"; puta de una esposa is "whore of a wife"; puta hermosa is "beautiful whore" and adios mi amigos is "goodbye my friends."

888

Ciel Phantomhive, one of the richest men in the newly annexed state of Texas, had it all. A large and prosperous cattle ranch, a beautiful wife, loyal employees, you name it, Ciel probably had it. The only thing he did not have was desire for his wife, the former Elizabeth Middleford. What he did have was a willing ranch hand, one of a couple of Mexicans who had wandered into town looking for work, who his wife took a fancy to. Sitting at his desk, he rang for his butler, one of the few affectations of wealth he had, and had him send for that "idiot Soma."

"You wished to see me, Don Ciel?" Soma said as he entered his boss' study.

"Yes."

"So what can I do for you, mi amigo?" Soma smiled. As the youngest son of a wealthy man, he was bored with his life and had left Mexico with his best friend to become a self-made man like his father. Soma found he loved the hard work involved with running a ranch.

"Miss Elizabeth desires your company," Ciel said as he got up from behind his desk. Walking over to the middle section of the bookcases that lined the wall, he pressed a few books, revealing a secret room. There inside, was his wife dressed only in her dressing gown, sitting on the end of the bed. The whole room looked as though it would have been at home in one of the local brothels.

Elizabeth smiled as she rose to greet them. "Ciel, Mr. Kadar."

"Doña Isabel, it's good to see you again," Soma replied. Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said breathlessly. Short and wiry and smelling faintly of horses, she found Soma a delightfully sinful treat. It was not the first time; she thanked her lucky stars that husband preferred men when he wrapped his arms around her.

Ciel poured himself a snifter of brandy and sat down in the room's only chair. Making himself comfortable, he watched the spectacle before him. He calmly sipped his brandy while Elizabeth slowly undressed Soma, the way her small white hands moved across his darker skin reminded Ciel of two doves pecking on the ground.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth was just as naked as her paramour and as she lay back on the bed, she spread her legs wantonly, giving both men an eyeful. It hurt that only Soma appreciated it and she welcomed her Mexican lover with open arms, but she also held a tiny spark of triumph. It was not seeing her naked or with another man that made her husband hard and shift uncomfortably in his chair, but the fact that he found Soma just as desirable as she did. While her lover pounded away inside her, Elizabeth moaned loudly, rubbing it in that she had him and her husband did not.

Soma, on the other hand, was well aware of what was going on between husband and wife. He and his best friend, Agni, often lay awake at night, talking softly to each other in Spanish about their "jefe estúpido" and his "puta de una esposa." It was just a job as Soma saw it, one of his many duties around the ranch, which just happened to be more pleasant than most. In his heart, he knew it wrong to sleep with Ciel's wife, but Soma rationalized it in his head as "it's not adultery if the husband is present." So he simply did his duty like a prize-winning stud bull, making sure Elizabeth enjoyed herself so she would not tire of him.

Elizabeth felt herself quickly reaching her peak. And when he spoke to her softly in Spanish, calling her his "puta hermosa," it sent little shivers down her spine and she came loudly. "Oh… Soooomaaaa…" she moaned.

His lust spent, Soma kissed her tenderly. He got up out of bed and quickly dressed. Smiling as he left, he said, "Adios, mi amigos!"


End file.
